Talk:Q (Junior)
Titles There's a problem here, Q2 is also a link from the TNG Episode in which a friend of Q is refer to as Q2 (not refer to on the show, I mean on this site). I suggest moving this one to Q Junior and giving the article to the Q from TNG. I do not know Voyager so I don't know if he is ever referred to as Q2 in the Episode. --TOSrules 22:11, Jan 21, 2005 (CET) :No, he's never referred to as "Q2". He's referred to as Q, or Junior by his father. 'Course, Junior's friend Icheb nicknames him "Q-Ball", but I wouldn't advocate moving the page to that. :-p Randee15 23:03, 21 Jan 2005 (CET) So do you support the idea of it being moved to Q Junior? After all Q2 from TNG is the second Q we see, and this being second generation Q would be more appropriately Q Junior. the name on the other Q is is right now Q (2) but it's a little odd having 2 Q2's. --TOSrules 23:53, Jan 21, 2005 (CET) :Yes, I support the move to Q Junior. That's what I've always called him personally. Randee15 01:22, 22 Jan 2005 (CET) :: I agree, I just watched and made caps for that "Q2" so we need to get this arranged for the creation of that page. --Gvsualan 01:39, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) :::I've always been fond of the idea of calling him q (little Q). 02:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Move I capitalised "Junior" because, well, it was only ever used as a proper name to my knowledge. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 05:28, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Speculation I removed: :Q Junior was said to be the first time a Q had ever reproduced, let alone two Q reproducing. But at an earlier Star Date, Amanda Rogers was born as the child of two Q. Her parents were executed, but she survived. One possible explanation for this discrepancy is that since the Q have the ability to manipulate time (such as going back to when the Universe was first created), Amanda's parents might have been part of Q's rebellion, and had gone to another time period in order to hide. They in turn had a child, as Q had done, but at a previous time, but since the Continuum exists outside of Space Time, they technically might have had it after Junior was born. While I'm sure this is a nice theory, it is, after all, a theory. According to Q, "They had assumed Human form in order to visit Earth. For an amusement, I suppose but in vulgar Human fashion they proceeded to conceive a child." There is nothing there about time traveling or belonging to any sort of rebellion. Additionally, "they took Human form" and "in vulgar Human fashion"-- that isn't quite the way it was followed through in "The Q and the Grey"-area. --Alan del Beccio 07:03, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :And now I removed the following, which is basically the same as above: ::Strictly speaking, Junior was not the first Q child; the Q known as Amanda Rogers was born a couple of decades ago. However, Junior's mother stated in the 0 Crisis that Amanda doesn't 'count' as she was born in a purely Human fashion, whereas Junior was conceived on the Q Continuum in a higher fashion. :-- Cid Highwind 17:37, 5 May 2007 (UTC)